Event Guide: Summer 2k11 pt2
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows gameplay and the pies that were presented for each round of the Summer 2k11: Pie Hard event, including miscellaneous text. See Event Guide: Summer 2k11 pt1 for the contestants (NPC) involved, as well as their elimination date and quotes, and Event Guide: Summer 2k11 pt3 for the text about eliminated contestants. Gameplay When Gaians clicked Buy Some Pie, they would be taken to a screen that was presented as Rina's shop, the Mini Buttercup Cafe. They would have a choice of five flavors of pie to feed a contestant. A slice of pie cost 100 Gaia Gold, while a whole pie cost 500 Gaia Gold. Each slice counted as 1 and it would take six total to complete a whole pie that would mark off on the Stamp Card(s), a whole pie counted as one whole pie, not a total of six. By filling out one stamp card the first item was received, then by filling the remaining four stamp cards the second item was received. In between this activity, Gaians could earn Gaia Achievements due to the amount of pies they were feeding any given contestant. The forum header displayed the players current status, their favorite NPC (by feedings) and purchases made. To the left were links to the manga and event page. Part two of the event consisted of players attempting to gain an advantage by throwing pies at one another; the button "Pie User" was below the avatar, while above the avatar below the username was the finalist they supported. Throwing pies earned points, and posting in the event forum earned a player even more points (about five). The points were then used to cheer on their favorite contestant or boo their rivals contestant. During each round of the contest, the amount of cheers and boos would determine whether they(the contestant) successfully ate the pie or not. Misc Text Mainpage status Text seen on the Event page. It consisted of a list of contestants, buttons to buy pie, visit flash space; and next to it was the status box. Below the box were a stamp card and link to the event forum. ;Current Status, Pie Hard :My Three Top Fed NPCs: :(NPC) :Lvl. 0 Total Fed: 0 :My Stamp Card(s): 0/5 is it? ;Event Forum, Pie Hard Support your favorite NPCs and help recruit for the cause! Go ;Current Status, Pie Hard with a Vengeance :My NPC: Name here :My Points: 0 How do I get Points? :(NPC)'s Rank: 0 :Comic Forum *'How Do I get points!' - Pie other users in the event forum! *'Hover over pie bar' - Get some points! *'Message below pie table' - (NPC) digs in! ;Event Forum, Pie Hard with a Vengeance :User Team: Join Team :Points Collected: 0 :Pies Available: 0 :Next Cheer Time: 00:00 Contestant status ;Contestants :Image __ (NPC name) :Feed ____ Desc :Lvl: 1 Level Bar Popups Rina quotes *'Buy Some Pie' - You have successfully fed a __ Pie to (NPC) *'Buy Some Pie (low gold)' - Ummm ...hate to break this to you but you seem to be low on the required funds... *'Buy Some Pie (too quickly)' - I'm baking as fast as I can! Come back in a little bit ;Forum Messages that appeared at the top of the forum, that would alert a player to what has just happened to them elsewhere in the event forum. :Pies Available: Baking (...times vary) :You have been pied by (Username). What does it mean? ::When you are pied by another user in the event forum, you will not be able to Cheer or Boo an NPC for a short period of time. General Errors *You can only collect 1 thing at a time! (Please single click when collecting.) Click here to return *You have reached the maximum number of grants. *NPC turn is up. Click here to continue. *You have been pied! You may not cheer for a short period of time. Click here to continue. Receiving Alchemy components As the finalist were eating, occasionally there would be an appearance by a previous contestant that was eliminated in part 1. The appearances would indicate what is happening to a finalist or at times would mean an alchemy component could be obtained. Note the text for Rina and Diedrich are missing, if a fellow Gaian has copied the text, please provide. Estimated item and achievement costs As calculated by Gaians *Gaia Thread: Piehard event is up (link). W.stickers, achvs, & items! *Gaia Thread: Piehard achievements/items! (all now found!) & Calculations~ ;Calculations for Event items *To get the first event item, one could have bought 25 whole pies. One whole pie is 6 pieces. :25 x 5 = 125 pies you have to buy ::125 x 500 gold each = 62,500 gold ;Calculations for Achievements *To get the first seven achievements, one could have feed all 38 contestants at least one slice (not a full pie). Then chosen a contestant to feed them 29 pie slices. :38 contestants! 38 x 100 = 3800 :29 pie slices! 29 x 100 = 2900 ::2900+3800 = 6,700 gold ;Calculations for Items and Achievements *To get items and achievements at the lowest price, suggestions were. Feed all the contestants full pies, not pie slices. By feeding pie slices, it would actually result in 300 more gold because the pie slices don't equal out at 38. After that feed one contestant 29 more full pies. :38 x 500 = 19000 gold :29 x 500 = 14500 gold :29 + 38 = 67 pie stamps so far! :125 - 67 = 58 pie stamps to go! :58 x 500 = 29000 gold ::19000 + 14500 + 29000 = 62,500 gold List of Pies Pies June 30 ;Apple Pie :The stalwart classic of piedom, lovingly rendered in fresh apple and flaky crust. ;Blackberry Pie :Fresh-picked wild blackberries add a tangy flavor and a pleasing purplish color. ;Blueberry Pie :Stains from this pie can survive longer than most housepets. ;Cherry Pie :A fondly-regarded standard, immortalized in the hair metal hits of old. ;Coconut Cream Pie :Filled with weird little white fibers that stick in your teeth. Also filled with coconut. Pies July 01 ;Custard Pie :Cream pies are good enough for second-tier clowns, but the high-ranking bozos demand only the finest. ;Key Lime Pie :The official pie of rotary clubs meetings. ;Lemon Meringue Pie :A wonderful lemony goo covered in some kind of burnt sugar fluff of mysterious origin. ;Pecan Pie :Old people love these, and I think they only exist in diners. ;Pumpkin Pie :A holiday treat filled with delicious spiced orange goop. The best stuff comes from a can! Pies July 05 ;Banana Pie :Exactly the kind of thing you'd get if you decided to put bananas in a pie. ;Chocolate Pie :The Chocolate Pie was declared the official 2005 sponsor of loneliness. ;Pineapple Pie :This would be a lot better if they cut off the pointy bits first. ;Rhubarb Pie :Nobody knows quite what a rhubarb is, but everyone loves the pie. Oh, you know what a rhubarb is? Pipe down, smartass. ;Strawberry Pie :The sweetest of all berry-based pies, perfect for children and invalids. Pies July 06 ;Caramel Drizzle Pie :While most pies are notable for their fillings, this one is all about the topping. ;Meat Pie :Don't ask what kind of meat. That goes against the whole freewheelin' spirit of the meat pie. ;Mince Pie :A seasonal treat full of spices and savory flavors. ;Sweet Potato Pie :The unloved cousin of pumpkin pie, Sweet Potato Pie commands a respectable cult following. ;White Chocolate Fruit Tart Pie :A fancy-ass pie for a fancy-ass person. Pies July 07 ;Chicken Pot Pie :Chicken and vegetables simmered until they turn to goo then simmered until they get hard again. ;Flower Pie :Rina's specialty is as lovely as it is inedible. ;Ice Cream Pie :Pretty good, but gets a little melty in the baking phase. ;Peanut Butter Pie :An excellent source of protein, calories and regret. ;Pork Pie :Some people think pork pies are made from the hat of the same name, but it is actually the other way around. Pies July 08 ;Breakfast Cereal Pie :Your parents will get mad if you just pick out the marshmallows. ;Club Sandwich Pie :Not the usual turkey, bread, lettuce and tomato pie: this one also has bacon. ;Garlic Shrimp Pie :This would just be a regular, boring garlic shrimp pie if not for the secret ingredient: bourbon. ;Mac n Cheese Pie :A favorite of bachelors, latchkey kids and the overwhelmingly sad. ;pastrami pickle pie :The authentic deli experience wrapped in a fresh rye crust. Pies July 11 ;Bacon Pie :Kind of like a Club Sandwich Pie, but without the turkey, lettuce, tomatoes and bread. ;Chili Pie :A five-alarm dessert that'll knock your socks off. ;Nacho Pie :A greasy lake of nacho cheese surrounded by a crunchy tortilla crust. Picante! ;PB&J Pie :It's like a sandwich in your mouth! ;Tuna Pie :Delicious slices of seared ahi combined with soy sauce, vegetables, canned pumpkin pie filling and chocolate chips. Pies July 12 ;Kimchi Pie :A delicious combination of sweet crust and fishy fermented filling. ;Octopus Pie :Getting a tentacle is considered good luck; the head means you're going to die early. ;Pickle Pie :You'd think they'd use something sweet, like bread and butter pickles-- but no. This baby's all dill. ;Sauerkraut Pie :A traditional feast, best served a la beer. ;Wasabi Pie :Full of tremendous green globs of wasabi. The real kick comes from the rattlesnake venom. Pies July 13 ;Bubblegum Pie :The only pie you can't swallow! ;Durian Pie :The foul aroma wafting from this pie will cripple a man with nausea at one hundred yards. ;Rock Salt Pie :If you're not gutsy enough to take on this bad boy, maybe you should settle for some kosher salt pie. You wimp. ;Soap Pie :An effective punishment for foul-mouthed children. ;Toadstool Pie :Hey, did anyone check to make sure these mushrooms aren't poisonous? Anyone? Pies July 14 ;Bear Meat Pie :Oh, no, not that kind of bear. This is actually made of big hairy party dudes. ;Bee Pie :Traditionally used by the mafia to take out guys named Tubby, bee pies are becoming weirdly hip these days. ;Blackbird Pie :These are pretty rare, since the recipe calls for four and twenty blackbirds and most people aren't willing to kill that many blackbirds. ;Dirt Pie :We ran out of ideas for pies. What are you gonna do, sue us? ;Hog's Blood Pie :A medieval favorite, filled with curdled pig blood and miscellaneous hog scrapings. Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide